


But If You Close Your Eyes

by Ghostly_Laughter



Series: Left to My Own Devices [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Infidelity, Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Laughter/pseuds/Ghostly_Laughter
Summary: Ral really shouldn’t be thinking of Jace at certain times but he can’t stop himself.Ral and Jace have intense unfinished business.





	But If You Close Your Eyes

_Glittering lazotep ash floating through the air._

Soft sheets shifted as he turned in his sleep, brow furrowed as the images swirled in his brain.

_Hundreds of Planeswalker Sparks drifting into the sky like thousands of lighted lanterns on festival day._

A small sound escaped his mouth as the memories took shape, assaulting his exhausted brain. 

_The sound of souls screaming as their essence was ripped from resistant vessels with a sound like reality tearing.  
Across the rubble of the Tenth District, a figure in a blue cape that flapped in the storm stood, back arched and ready for battle, upon a parapet. The figure turned towards him, it’s eyes glowing a bright blue white-_

Ral bolted awake like a sudden shock had zapped his mind, his breath heavy and eyes wide, brought back to the adrenaline-fueled desperation of the Ravnican War he had just fought in. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and before he knew it, he was wiping a tear from his eye in the darkness of his room. Light from Ravnica’s two moons shone through the window, casting a dim blue glow on the wooden floor. Beside him, a figure turned in the shadows, tangled up in the sheets, a hand emerging from the bundle of covers to touch his shoulder gently. Black painted fingernails lightly grazed his shoulder, imploring gently.

“Another nightmare?” A muffled voice asked groggily from the mass of blankets.

Ral swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Dropping his head into his hands, he exhaled, trying to breath out the storm in his head, but it wouldn’t leave.

“I’m fine,” he replied gruffly into his hands.

Ral’s partner Tomik untangled himself from the blankets and sidled up behind Ral, putting his arms around his neck, bringing his lips to his temple and planting a small kiss there.

“Come back to bed. It’s going to be okay,” he said sleepily, the words not more than a whisper near Ral’s ear.

The storm mage reluctantly began to lie back down, his partner adjusting to make room for him on the bed as Ral found his place. The spot on the bed he had grown accustomed to for the past 3 months. A fine layer of electricity hummed across his skin and his fingertips were dripping miniature bolts of lightning onto the sheets. Since the War he couldn’t calm his nerves, couldn’t control these short anxiety attacks that seemed to paralyze his body while the storm in him took its’ course. Luckily he hadn’t hurt Tomik, yet, but tonight his body felt utterly engulfed in electric charge.

Tomik sat back up in bed, the light from Ral’s body illuminating the room and creating a small force field of sparks around him. It was beautiful, and frightening, and Tomik’s eyes reflected the glow from Ral’s shimmering light show. Ral’s brow was heavily lined, his eyes closed so tightly he saw white stars dance behind his eyelids.

“Ral! Tell me what you need right now,” Tomik was fully awake now, staring down at his partner, feeling helpless as he watched him writhe, the anxiety attack washing over him like an acid bath. “Do you want me to bind your powers temporarily? Like before, we can suppress them until the wave passes. Please, Ral, talk to me, I need your consent.”

Ral’s jaw was locked shut from the electricity, he gritted his teeth and nodded, bobbing his head up and down, sparks dripping from his eyes, a white glow starting to emit from them dangerously.

Tomik began to chant furiously under his breath, an arcane contract’s binding ribbons of light beginning to swirl about the room, gold and white, twirling through the air and descending to wrap firmly around Ral’s wrists, down his arms, lifting him slightly into the air, the tips of his hair floating and crackling with electric charge. The ribbons, enchanted auric bindings, encased his body, wrapping gently this way and that until they suddenly dispersed with a sound like a glass bell ringing, as a white glowing seal appeared above Zarek’s forehead, gently exploding into a rain of shimmering white light. Ral gasped sharply as his body closed the small gap that had formed between it and the blanket as he fell back onto the bed, the current of electricity gone - for now. 

Their eyes met in the now dark room, lit only by the light of the moons. Ral was… beyond embarrassed. He couldn’t control himself anymore at all, and it was starting to put Tomik in danger. He rolled over and buried his face into a soft pillow. Tomik reached out a hand - and then drew it back. Part of his intense magnetism to Ral had been the wildness beyond his eyes, the raw power that rested, coiled inside him. The nonchalance with which he wielded the power to rend the sky apart. But now he missed the Ral who teasingly shocked him with a sparking finger from behind, or ran his hands through his hair, making it stand straight up. He hadn’t seen that Ral for weeks… Ever since Bolas had threatened the plane.

_Ever since Jace Beleren had returned to Ravnica,_ thought bitterly. 

He stopped himself.

 _Have some maturity, Tomik,_ he thought to himself. 

Ral had made a contract with him. Bound himself to him. They were bound together... Right?

He reached out a hand and placed it squarely on Ral’s scarred and tattooed back, lifting it gently and raking his fingers down his spine. 

At this, Ral turned, propping himself up on his elbows. His back curved artfully in the hazy moonlight, his muscled arms accented by the glow. Tomik brushed back his auburn hair and idly sucked in his bottom lip, taking in the sight of Ral.

~

The storm mage wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep and mindless sleep, where his thoughts couldn’t find him. Where a mind mage’s magic held no sway. Where the memory of the slaughter of thousands of his kind couldn’t replay in his mind.

 _None of this would have happened if Jace was here, with me, in my bed_ , Ral thought angrily, pulling Tomik down against him, his tongue in Tomik’s mouth, searching, biting.

Tomik’s lips so soft and inviting, waiting for him. The lawmage let out a soft, surprised noise that turned to a gentle moan of pleasure as Ral’s calloused hands found the drawstring of Tomik’s softspun sleeping drawers. He tore desperately at the cord, loosening it as Tomik hardened in response to Ral’s fingers brushing against him. And then he was running his hands along Tomik’s back, pressing himself against Tomik’s slender torso. Their hips met and parted like a wave rising and falling, the two thrusting against one another in perfect rhythm. Ral was painfully hard at this point and he pulled his head away, scooping Tomik up in his arms, lifting him for a moment and flipping him over, pulling his trousers away as he roughly sucked at Tomik’s neck. He paused for a moment, raking his fingers through Tomik’s auburn hair, admiring the curve of his back and the spray of freckles that covered the man’s shoulders and arms like a constellation.

_Jace didn’t have freckles,_ he thought, distractedly, then mentally slapped himself.

His mouth closed around Tomik’s neck a little too hard and Tomik gasped pleasurably, his tattooed hands grasping at the pillows while Ral pressed his eyes closed.

_Stop. Thinking,_ he thought, exasperatedly. 

His body started to become uncomfortably tense, and he knew the contract that held his magic at bay was weakening. An electric charge rose on his lips, and he deposited it on Tomik’s shoulder, shocking the man beneath him slightly. His body shuddered in response at the ripple of electricity and Tomik’s eyes fluttered closed. Ral dove into Tomik like a deep lake, pressing him down against the bed with the force of his hips, the two men breathing heavily as Ral began to drip electricity onto Tomik below.

_Fuck, fuck,_ he thought. _Not now,_ he pleaded with himself.

But he couldn’t stop, pounding down into Tomik rythmically as the lawmage’s moans reached a level that Ral didn’t know he could handle. He felt close to overflowing, and he held on to his powers as strongly as he could, but the reins were slipping from his grasp as his body vibrated-

\- the feeling of being inside Jace completely overwhelming his ability to control himself. The bright white tattoos that streaked and swirled down the arc of his thin, pale back forming a familiar pattern in Ral’s mind. The shining dark brown hair, beading with sweat and brushing against his neck. Ral’s orgasm bouncing infinitely into the echo chamber of Jace’s mind, Jace’s orgasm reflecting his, and the two sensations sharing a mind and a body, exponentially multiplying off of one another until neither could handle it anymore, and allowing the twist of electricity and raw feeling to gradually ebb away, Jace clutching his hand desperately as they panted into each other for what seemed like an eternity. His fingers entwining in his. 

Ral opened his eyes for a moment to see Tomik beneath him, completely still, his body shaking slightly, and with a crack like thunder breaking through the clouds, Ral disappeared in a flash of lightning.


End file.
